The metabolism of arachidonic acid via the lipoxygenase pathway gives rise to leukotrienes which are potent mediators of inflammation and allergic reactions. Compounds which block the generation, release or action of leukotrienes to alleviate inflammation and allergic reactions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,476 issued Jan. 14, 1986 and in Science, Vol. 215, pages 1380-1383 (Mar. 12, 1982).